


Mille Splendidi soli per mille oscuri mondi

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Omega Verse, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: L’incipit di quell’opera gli tornava in mente proprio adesso.Lucius non sapeva perché, dal momento che la sua mente galleggiava ancora attutita da qualche parte. Inoltre quella era stata una storia felice - o almeno così gli pareva, erano passati anni da che aveva aveva letto il libro ad Hogwarts. I protagonisti alla fine raggiungevano il loro lieto fine e poi vivevano tutti felici e contenti, mentre finora la sua personale storia lo aveva visto vivo, ma di certo ne’ felice ne’ contento. Il suo mondo era ancora oscuro, per quel che lo riguardava. Nessuno splendido sole in vista oltre l’orizzonte...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	Mille Splendidi soli per mille oscuri mondi

**Mille splendidi soli per mille oscuri mondi**

  
  
  
  
  
L’incipit di quell’opera gli tornava in mente proprio adesso.  
Lucius non sapeva perché, dal momento che la sua mente galleggiava ancora attutita da qualche parte. Inoltre quella era stata una storia felice - o almeno così gli pareva, erano passati anni da che aveva aveva letto il libro ad Hogwarts. I protagonisti alla fine raggiungevano il loro lieto fine e poi vivevano tutti felici e contenti, mentre finora la sua personale storia lo aveva visto vivo, ma di certo ne’ felice ne’ contento. Il suo mondo era ancora oscuro, per quel che lo riguardava. Nessuno splendido sole in vista oltre l’orizzonte.  
  
Lucius Malfoy si sentiva lo zigomo ancora pulsante. Era lì che il pugno di Weasley lo aveva colpito più duramente, dopo che quel libro gli era caduto in faccia.  
D’altra parte era stata una pessima idea fare a botte in una libreria stipata di persone, nei giorni in cui la maggior parte delle famiglie veniva a Londra per le compere di Hogwarts. Però era l’unico modo per fare ciò che gli serviva per realizzare il suo piano.  
  
  
Lucius si tolse la camicia di seta bianca e la infilò nella piccola stufa all’angolo del suo enorme, silenzioso studio. Non voleva vederla ne’ indossarla mai più. _Non sarebbe mai tornata la stessa. Bruciarla non sarebbe servito a liberarlo dell’odore, l’odore era ovunque.  
Sulla sua pelle, trasudante da ogni poro, persino nel suo respiro._  
  
_L’odore aspro e sconcertante che solo il suo olfatto poteva percepire e lo piegava al suo volere da sempre, strangolandolo, tenendolo avvinto come una pesante catena._  
  
Si cambiò velocemente e si buttò sul divano, fissando la scrivania vuota.  
La stanza era enorme, silenziosa, animata solo dal regolare ticchettio di un antico orologio. I simboli del suo potere lo attorniavano benevolo, solidi generazione dopo generazione di Malfoy. Lucius li contemplò uno ad uno, l’arazzo, la collezione di oggetti oscuri nella vetrina a muro, lo stemma di famiglia enorme vicino al camino, bastarono a calmarlo ma gettarono alcool puro sulla brace della rabbia in fondo al suo stomaco.  
  
Proprio da quella vetrina era uscito l’oggetto che Lucius era riuscito a infilare tra i libri della figlia di Arthur Weasley. Era fatta, il diario sarebbe entrato ad Hogwarts.  
Avrebbe portato un po’ di terrore e sperava molto disordine nella vita di quegli stupidi per di carota.  
  
Non avrebbe lenito il vago indolenzimento che sentiva ancora alle reni. Ma su quello Lucius non voleva concertarsi, non ora, oppure avrebbe perso del tutto il controllo.  
  
Quel dolore riportava alla sua mente più cose di Weasley di quante a Lucius piacesse ricordare.  
Quel dolore gli ricordava la sua fondamentale impudenza, quella scena da pazzi che avevano offerto alla comunità magica e soprattutto rinnovavano l’umiliazione di essere stato battuto come un Babbano.  
  
_Lui, battuto come un Babbano._  
Naturalmente Arthur lo aveva fatto per un motivo preciso, ossia per ricordargli che non solo poteva essere battuto come un Babbano ma scopato come un giocattolo interessante, benché non proprio ventenne.  
  
Nessuno intorno a loro, a parte forse la moglie di quell’odioso Weasley - che aveva urlato disperatamente ‘no’ mentre il marito lo colpiva - poteva immaginare cosa si celasse dietro quell’inimicizia così feroce. Erano tutte persone normali. Per quanto ne sapeva Lucius nessuno di loro sentiva i morsi di quel richiamo nelle vene, nessuno di loro era preda dell’odore.  
  
Lucius dubitava che la famiglia di Arthur avesse capito dov’era stato in quelle ore fondamentali che li avevano separati dal ritorno a casa.  
Arthur non si era scusato con il proprietario della libreria e non aveva cercato di convincere il giornalista presente al momento della rissa a non fare cenno all’episodio, Arthur gli aveva teso un agguato sulla via di casa.  
  
Guidato dal suo _odore_ , che era come una potente maledizione, aveva raggiunto Lucius e lo aveva strappato al viale che conduceva al cancello d’entrata. Nemmeno Arthur avrebbe potuto varcare i confini della sua casa se lui non lo avesse invitato, nessuno degli individui a cui la sua natura lo sottometteva aveva _quel potere_ , grazie al cielo.  
  
Arthur lo aveva spinto nel boschetto e allora, lontano da occhi indiscreti, quell’uomo tozzo, dai radi capelli rossi aveva dato libero sfogo alla sua natura.  
  
Lucius aveva sbattuto la schiena contro un giovane faggio ed aveva fatto per rialzarsi e rispondere colpo su colpo, ma si era ritrovato ad uggiolare di rabbia sotto il giovane fogliame.  
Adesso che non si trovavano più in pubblico l’odore emanava da Arthur Weasley come la più concreta manifestazione del concetto di _pericolo_. L’uomo dal pallido volto appuntito potè solo caricare i suoi pallidi occhi grigi di tutto il disprezzo ed il desiderio che stava provando, prima che Weasley venisse a tirarlo fuori _ringhiando_.  
  
Lucius era più alto e più snello, le sue ampie spalle più allenate di quelle di Weasley, ma questi lo fece piegare in avanti senza difficoltà.  
Gli sostò con un gesto rabbioso la tunica elegante, fece cedere la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni e poi Lucius sentì la sua erezione bruciare nel solco delle sue natiche.  
Era pronto, in virtù della sua maledetta natura, nonostante la pozione che aveva deciso di ingoiare per tutta quella maledetta settimana, pronto come se non aspettasse altro.  
Il suo corpo si aprì alle spinte di Arthur e Lucius non potè impedirsi di gemere. Incontrollati, lunghi gemiti strascicati. Arthur rise mentre lo afferrava per la nuca e faceva rialzare la sua pallida, flessuosa schiena tirando dolorosamente i suoi biondissimi capelli.  
  
“Lo vedi? Sei mio.”  
  
E Lucius sentì i suoi denti sul collo, una, due volte, la terza Arthur la prolungò finché la voce melliflua di Lord Malfoy si alzò in un urlo garrulo e strascicato. L’autentico morso del predatore, destinato a lasciare un livido che Lucius avrebbe dovuto coprire come meglio poteva nelle settimane a venire, il momento in cui Lucius iniziava a godere senza freni quel suo essere preda, _sottomesso_ assoluto, e contemporaneamente si odiava.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy giaceva sulla schiena, le gambe aperte, le caviglie sottili nella morsa delle mani… nelle mani prepotenti di un… _nelle mani dell’Alpha._  
Perché non usare quel termine, dopo tutto rispecchiava la realtà alla perfezione. Scivolava liscio nella sua psiche, impalpabile, gli restituiva quasi un perverso senso di assoluzione.  
Vedeva le estremità sdrucite della giacca di tweed di Arthur, la dozzinale camicia che portava sotto, ogni dettaglio impresso a fuoco nei suoi occhi senza via di scampo.  
In pubblico poteva prendere in giro quell’uomo per via della sua povertà e della sua patetica tendenza a sfornare marmocchi, dire e ridire che la sua casa era una baracca e lui un povero coglione. Arthur glielo avrebbe concesso. Le sue spinte si succedevano brutali come tanti secchi colpi di lama, il corpo di Lucius si contraeva ogni singola volta in risposta, Arthur sapeva e sentiva e vedeva che gli piaceva ma non sogghignava, non lo irrideva, non era quel genere di… _predatore_.  
  
L’erezione di Lucius era solida e scintillante di umori, di quei liquidi che il suo corpo secerneva in quantità munifiche. Non poteva evitarlo, e se pure il suo odore era tenuto a bada da certe pozioni, esistevano periodi in cui l’impulso semplicemente non poteva essere dominato.  
  
Lucius Malfoy avrebbe voluto essere quello che alcuni chiamavano Alpha, invece era ciò che sempre gli stessi chiamavano Omega.  
  
Lucius Malfoy era un Omega che non poteva generare alcunché, sempre secondo alcuni era un _ramo secco._  
  
Era riuscito a destreggiarsi bene in una grande varietà di situazioni ed aveva sedotto tanti Alpha quanti il Ministero - suo terreno di caccia da quattordici anni ormai - poteva offrirne. Si era anche inimicato una buona parte di sottomessi per quella sua poco velata passione per il potere, ricevendo da loro sguardi di indecifrabile ostilità.  
Aveva svolto il suo ruolo con maestria da quando L’Oscuro Signore era caduto, quel mondo non gli andava più stretto di altri.  
  
Ed aveva avuto a che fare con una quantità di persone violente bastevole a fargli sempre considerare i lati postivi anche di fronte agli abissi più oscuri.  
  
Certo Arthur non rientrava tra le sue scelte, se ne fosse stato in grado lo avrebbe evitato, ma avrebbe evitato moltissime altre persone, non fosse stato preda dell’odore e di quel terribile, potente richiamo.  
  
Un richiamo che riempiva il suo sangue di fuoco e che lo aveva fatto venire ben due volte sotto i colpi di Arthur quella sera, tanto che ora giaceva intorpidito, aperto alle sue spinte, inerme nelle sue mani.  
  
Un giorno Lucius aveva detto che Arthur aveva più figli di quelli che si poteva permettere, ma la gente non avrebbe mai capito il vero significato di quelle parole di scherno, nemmeno fissando quei pallidi occhi nel tentativo di decifrarlo oltre il suo ghigno sarcastico.  
  
Era vero, Arthur aveva già abbastanza figli con la sua compagna beta - con la sua femmina, moglie, donna, strega, come la si volesse definire - per questo ricorreva a lui.  
  
Lo faceva come tutti quelli come lui che a Lucius era capitato di incontrare fino a quel momento.  
Per lui non c’erano nidi da costruire, trepidanti attese e quella specie di sapido retrogusto che la gente chiama amore ad insaporire gli accoppiamenti, _lui era sempre stato una puttana e basta._  
  
Era stato ed era la puttana del Ministro, di una buona quantità di anziani ed anziane sottosegretarie.  
Dal ventre freddo, capace di bieca doppiezza, ex Mangiamorte, assolto tramite corruzione, Lord Lucius Malfoy riusciva ad essere desiderato anche dall’uomo che più lo odiava al mondo: _Arthur Weasley._  
  
  
  
Arthur gli stava stringendo le dita intorno al collo, dolcemente ma con pressione sufficiente da indurlo a prestare attenzione a ciò che stava avvenendo, al suo cambio di posizione. I suoi sensi, soprattutto l’olfatto, lo informarono che Arthur stava per venire e presto sarebbe uscito dal suo corpo. Lo fece stringendogli ancora di più le dita intorno alla tenera pelle del collo, ogni stilla di quella pressione punteggiata da profondi sospiri.  
  
Chissà se la donna che aveva sposato e che gli aveva dato tutti quei figli sapeva cosa succedeva effettivamente tra di loro e chi era suo marito.  
  
Lucius non era mai riuscito a capirlo ed in fondo non gliene era mai importato molto.  
  
Non aveva scelto Arthur, ma Arthur aveva approfittato con gusto della sua natura, da sempre, forse per istanti come questi, attimi in cui poteva guardalo dall’alto in basso con gli occhi ancora appannati dal piacere e il fiato ancora grosso.  
  
Quello sguardo non aveva bisogno di parole, di spiegazioni, le racchiudeva tutte. Lord Malfoy lo catturò con il proprio, freddo nonostante il recente piacere, poi accolse Arthur in bocca.  
  
Fu solo allora che Arthur si liberò e Lucius sentì il suo sapore sulla lingua.  
Vide un sorriso soddisfatto aprirsi sul volto di Arthur, aprirlo. Le dita che prima gli avevano stretto il collo sfiorarono la guancia arrossata di Lord Malfoy in un buffetto.  
Il suo modo di dirgli ‘bravo’.  
_Alla maniera di una cagna che ha svolto bene il suo lavoro._  
  
* *  
  
Era sempre così, lui si concedeva molti istanti per ricomporsi, recuperare calzini e cintura, e durante tutto quel tempo era come se Lucius Malfoy neppure esistesse.  
  
Lucius era rimasto dov’era, steso di traverso sullo sfarzoso copriletto di una delle sue stanze degli ospiti, fissava il caminetto e l’orologio a muro e non voleva guardare verso Weasley. Sapeva cosa avrebbe visto, una macchia di sudiciume nella sua ricca, bellissima casa di famiglia.  
  
Avrebbe ammazzato sua figlia. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere e quel sorriso gli distorse il bel viso in un’espressione che era la spiegazione del perché, in fondo, nessuno si fidasse davvero di Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
